The Hunter
by Toramonger
Summary: Ichigo's been feeling and acting a little weird since the Shattered Shaft, luckily for him Kisuke has an explanation. Unluckily he's not likely to like that explanation. Harem fic M/F,M/M, and possible F/F in future.
1. And it beings

The Hunter

This is my first Bleach Fan Fiction, hopefully it turns out well…Oo…I fret over the oddest things ne? 'giggles at self'

This story begins at the very beginning of the rescue Rukia ark. This story is rated M for a reason, all graphic stuff will be held on AFF under the same title. I will have the story posted there as well but it will have extra chapters for any 'scenes' that wouldn't be appropriate for here. I will post at the end of each chapter if there's anything extra over there.

Note: This story is not all romance, there will be plenty of action as I spin the Bleach world around on its axis

**Warnings:** this is a harem fic, with multiple parings both M/F and M/M…with the possibility of F/F in the further (haven't decided yet) so yeah while there won't be anything more then some petting over here there will be male on male kissing and such in the future so if that doesn't interest you you might not want to continue reading. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing more then my own creativity, I have no association with the creators of Bleach.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

And it beings – chapter 1

Ichigo paced back and forth. The fact that he'd been at this for some time was made apparent by the deep furrow he'd worn away in the sandy ground. Uryu sighed and adjusted his glasses before saying "Would you cut it out Kurosaki. You're beginning to grate on my nerves."

The orange haired boy whirled around to scowl at his dark haired friend "Shut it Uryu!" he growled out at the other.

Chad watched in his usual silence. They were moments away from charging into the Soul Society and attempting what could in all likely hood be a suicide mission…but the silent giant would never voice such thought out loud.

The others were well aware of how much of a risk they were taking, but none of that mattered. They were going to rescue Rukia, though they all seemed to have their own reasons for going if they failed Rukia would die, and he himself would rather die trying to save her then to sit back and do nothing to prevent it.

So he stood were he was, watching as Orihime attempted to keep Ichigo and Ishida from each other's throats as the dark haired quincy opened his mouth to respond to the irritated substitute shinigami.

"Come on guys! Lets not fight with each other!" The ever bubbly girl said with a goofy grin waving her arms about.

Uryu made a humph sound before crossing his arms over his chest. Though he would never admit it to anyone the dark haired quincy was as anxious to go at the others were, but the orange haired boy's pacing was beginning to grate on his already thin nerves. He was reminded of a clip he'd run across once while flipping channels. A clip of a wild animal that had been caught and imprisoned.

Like the substitute shinigami the animal had paced furiously growling at any who got too close to it. Not to mention the quincy had felt a noticeable shift in the other's Reiatsu since he had regained his shinigami powers.

It felt raw, almost..feral and left the quincy on edge…especially sense he was almost certain the orange haired youths Reiatsu had been…touching his own…and for that matter he was fairly certain it had been interacting with Sado, and Orihime's…thought the other two seemed oblivious to it.

Ichigo grumbled under his breath before turning away from his companions and resuming his pacing once more. Ever since he'd made it out of the Shattered Shaft with his power's restored he'd felt…off. It was almost as if there was something crawling under his skin. It felt almost like he wasn't in his own skin anymore…which might make a bit more sense…if he only experienced it when he was in sprit form…but when he quit literally was in his own skin the feeling persisted.

He ground his teeth together in agitation he wanted to get to soul society already…no he needed to go there. He felt driven, by much more then his need to repay a debt…and the more he thought about it the angrier he got. They had taken Rukia, how dare they! She was one of his! He would rip them to shreds!

"Ichigo?" Orihime's voice broke threw the orange haired boys' internal rampage, her worry evident in her tone.

Shaking his head Ichigo took a calming breath, on of many he'd found himself needing to take in the last few days. Taking another breath he stepped to the busty female and resting his right hand on the back of her head pulled her into his chest. "Everything will be okay." He growled out before releasing the startled girl and going back to his pacing.

_Well…that was…odd…_ Chad thought with a slow blink as the other male resumed his pacing as if he hadn't don anything out of the ordinary…Orihime seemed to take it, like everything else, in stride and shook it off with a big grin.

Kisuke fluttered his fan in front of him. He'd finished the preparations necessary to open the gate. He had turned to give the group their final set of instructions only to witness the orange haired youth's odd behavior.

"Oh my oh my. This is an unexpected development." He said jumping down from were he'd been setting up the gate.

"Is it ready?" Ichigo snapped as the man approached him.

Kisuke smiled brightly and said "Yep sure is! Just waiting for me to say the words to activate it."

"Good. What are you waiting on, open it already then." Ichigo growled out swinging his gaze to were the foundation of the gate rested ready and waiting.

"Always so impatient! I'll open it in just a moment." Kisuke responded with a flutter of his fan as he observed the teenage boy threw narrowed eyes.

When the substitute shinigami swung his now narrowed gaze back to the blonde he felt his whole body tense up as the older male casually walked up to the rest of the group. He watched with narrowed eyes as the other's arm casually brushed against Chad's.

Kisuke paused in his advance as Ichigo growled low at him. The orange haired youth's lips had pulled away from his teeth as his already wild reiatsu seemed to tremble around the group almost as if waiting for a signal to attack.

Kisuke hummed to himself from behind his fan. Before slowly continuing to walk forward, this time allowing his shoulder to bump into the confused quincy. Ichigo's growl dropped in its intensity as he slowly lowered his gums to once more cover his teeth and simply kept his piercing gaze narrowed on the blonde haired man.

"Interesting, interesting…now Ichigo tell me, just hypothetically speaking. How do you think you'd react if I, say…touched Orihime-chan?" the shop keeper asked.

"Would someone care to inform the rest of us just what exactly it is the two of you are doing?" Ishada demanded adjusting his glasses in anger.

"Just a moment Ishada-kun, now answer my questioning Ichigo…you'd go right for my throat wouldn't you?" Kisuke sated snapping his fan closed.

"That's ridiculous! Ichigo-kun would never…!" Orihime started to say only for the orange haired boy to interrupt her.

"Your right…but how did you know that?..." Ichigo said in a gruff voice..he hadn't wanted to admit it…but the other had been right that it how he would have reacted…he didn't understand the overwhelming urge…and quite frankly he was beginning to scare himself.

Kisuke hummed and said "Well the good news is I know why your acting like this!"

Ishada ground his teeth together and said "And the bad news? Please tell me he's not going insane…I'd hate to have to put him down."

Ichigo growled at the quincy and said "Oh ha ha, that's funny cape boy as if you could."

"Oh I'd' be more then happy to demonstrate just how easy it would be, shinigami." Ishada responded adjusting his glasses.

"Well mostly shinigami, anyway." Kisuke added drawing everyone's attention back to himself once more.

"….mostly?" Chad said with a slow blink, voicing the question now on everyone's mind.

"Kisuke…is there something your not telling us?" Yoruichi asked speaking up for the first time since being introduced to Ichigo upon the groups arrival.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and ground out "Yeah Kisuke…spill it…"

Kisuke laughed almost nervously before saying "Well…it seems the Shattered shaft didn't quite work how it was intended too…"

"Shattered Shaft?...why does that not sound good?" Uryu asked no one in particular crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah I suppose I should explain what it's supposed to do first? Kisuke asked before laughing and continuing without waiting for an answer.

"Now normally when someone undergoes the Shattered Shaft one of two things happen…they become a hollow…or they become a shinigami…with and inner hollow." The blonde man said fluttering his fan open and closed.

"Inner hollow?...the hell is that!" Ichigo demanded a knot forming in his stomach…it sounded bad.

"Now now its actually not that bad! In a few months you would have ducked it out with him and become a visored…or a hollow…" Kisuke added hastily.

"…would have?..." Chad dead paned at the same time as Uryu spoke up.

"And what is a visored?" the glasses wearing youth demanded almost angrily.

Kisuke nodes and said "A visored is a shinigami with hollow like powers. They are fairly formidable in battle…sadly Kurosaki-kun will not be becoming one."

"And why exactly is that Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked narrowing bright eyes.

"Well..because our Ichigo here didn't get an inner hollow…he got an inner hunter!" Kisuke exclaimed happily.

The End.

…I feel kind of mean to end the first chapter here…but it was just begging for a cliffy…hehe I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible 'hides blank paper from viewer' hehe okay anyway on to some explanations!

I enjoy using Japanese in my stories if I use any words I will have a Translations portion down here to translate them, so far I only used Kun and Chan which are suffix's added to the end of either a boy or girl's name, its also much more common to use a last name rather then a first name in Japan, as a first name is reserved for those more familiar with you so that's why you see a lot of Kurosaki/Ishada used.

Oh and I used the bleach wiki to find most of my 'facts' so yeah I'm not making this stuff up its strait from the story:

Reiatsu - _Spiritual Pressure - _the pressure that a person's Reiryoku exerts

Reiryoku -_Spiritual Power -_the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul

Note: I only included the Reiryoku explanation because it was mentioned in the Reiatsu one, I have to admit I was a bit confused by this myself as to which one would be the energy rolling off Ichigo, so I rewatched the ark and decided to go with reiatsu, you'll find out more about why Ichigo's is acting funny next chapter.

Shattered Shaft: it's the whole thing Ichigo goes threw to regain his shinigami powers…not just after he was tossed down the..well…shaft apparently

And now a bit of entertainment…I…was so tempted to use this in the actual story…even if it didn't make any sense at all…'giggles madly'

**Omake!**

Shaking his head Ichigo took a calming breath, one of many he'd found himself needing to take in the last few days. Taking another breath he stepped to the silent giant and rested his right hand on the back of his head pulling him down into his chest. "Everything will be okay." He growled out before releasing the startled boy and going back to his pacing.

_Well…that was…odd…_ Chad thought with a slow blink as the other male resumed his pacing as if he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary…

Alright that just about raps everything up here so I'll be moving on to attempt to figure out were chapter two goes in the grand scheme of things…oh and I have a lovely beta by the name of Jan 2.0, she's really busy right now but she will eventual beta this even though she doesn't watch/read Bleach (I've tried to convert her but she resists!) isn't she awesome like that?

Please leave me a review I'd love to hear from you guys/gals, flames will be ignored.

AFF Extra Chapter: None, if there is one I'll put the chapter name here

Jan 2.0: Ish very busy right now will get back to us when she can


	2. Acceptance

The Hunter

Bet you guys were beginning to wonder if I was really ever gonna continue this hu? :D well here it is! I had a lot of fun with this chapter hope everyone likes it!

Note: This story is not all romance, there will be plenty of action as I spin the Bleach world around on its axis

**Warnings:** this is a harem fic, with multiple parings both M/F and M/M…with the possibility of F/F in the further (haven't decided yet) so yeah while there won't be anything more then some petting over here there will be male on male kissing and such in the future so if that doesn't interest you you might not want to continue reading. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing more then my own creativity, I have no association with the creators of Bleach.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Acceptance – Chapter 2

Kisuke smiled brightly as everyone else got a confused look on their face's at his announcement. Snapping open his fan he began to speak again. "But oh Kisuke-sama whatever is a hunter?" the blond man asked out loud in a high voice.

"Why I'm so glad you asked!" He exclaimed in his normal voice answering himself.

"You see when a soul becomes a hollow they loose all that made them human, namely their heart. That's why we call them hollow, they are empty inside. Hunters originate in much the same way as hollows due…but when a soul becomes a hunter they loose their humanity, but retain their heart." The blonde man continued fanning himself absently.

"What are you talking about Kisuke?" Yoruichi questioned narrowing bright eyes at the exocentric man.

"Ah you've probably never even heart of hunters have you? Well that's not surprising as only one in about every five million souls become a hunter instead of a hollow. Furthermore since hunters do not evolve like hollows due they rarely, if ever are found hunting souls." The blonde continued not waiting for an answer.

"If these…hunters are so rare then how do you know so much about them?" Yoruichi asked as everyone tried to understand what the man was talking about.

Kisuke smirked as said "Now now Yoruichi you know very well were I once worked. It just so happens that I overheard someone mention hunters and decided to see what I could find on them. There were some fascinating writings on them in the old archives."

"So what do these…hunters do if they don't evolve?...why would they be called hunters if they don't…hunt…" Uryu interrupted.

Kisuke blinked and tilting his head said "Under normal circumstances they do surprisingly little. They only eat out of boredom, and generally live deep within their territories only emerging from their dens if someone, or thing of considerable power trespasses into their territory. As for why they are called hunters…well…" ending on a drawn out note Kisuke tapped his fan against his cheek in thought.

Ichigo's mind rolled, an inner hunter…well so far it sounded marginally better then having an inner hollow…he scowled as he continued to think about his situation before Uryu broke the silence that had descended upon the group.

"Well what Kisuke-san? What are you not telling us?" the raven haired boy demanded with a scowl.

As all eyes turned expectantly back to him Kisuke chuckled almost nervously before saying "Well there might have something about forming packs...something about the alpha linking reiatsu with those chosen… And protecting the chosen from any outside interference until they had accepting the reiatsu…" the blonde ended on a nervous chuckle doing his best to look like that was the end of the explanation.

Uryu scowled "Are you saying that Kurosaki would attack you because he has chosen us to be his…pack?" he demanded his voice dangerously low and his eyes narrowed.

Kisuke smiled brightly and said "Hai! That is exactly it Ishada-san! So I suggest you lot just accept his reiatsu, then no one will be in danger of loss of life from touching any of you!"

Ichigo gulped, pack?...well that kind of felt right…but…there was something else too. Something he could quite put his finger on that made his belly twist and turn into a tight knot, something important.

Uryu all but growled "As if I would ever lower myself to become something so…so vile!" he exclaimed gritting his teeth.

Ichigo blinked as he looked at Uryu a slow smirk unconsciously crossing his face at the others show of anger. "And what are you smirking about shinigami!" the glasses wearing boy demanded.

Ichigo chuckled and said "I don't know…but for some reason its funny…"

Uryu narrowed his eyes even further as the other boy's eyes seemed to mock him. "Now now I'm sure its not all that bad! I mean this is Ichigo-kun!" Orihime was quick to say throwing her arms up and waving them about in an attempt to calm the agitated Quincy.

Uryu ground his teeth together before crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. For now he'd let the arrogant fool live, later might be another story if the moron didn't get his reiatsu under control.

Kisuke laughed and snapping his fan open said "Well then if that's how it is how about just Orihime-chan for now? It seems that the most vicious reaction is connected to the one the alpha thinks needs the most protection, and since he didn't rip my throat out for touching Chad or Ishada-san…"

Orihime bit her lip "Well…um…okay! Yeah! I'll do it!" she started off a bit unsteady but ended with her usually bright smile and confidence.

Uryu whipped his head around and said "Orihime! You don't have to do this just for that moron!"

Orihime shook her head and said "Iie! Its okay! I want to do it!" a bright smile on her face.

Ichigo blinked as he tried to decide whether he liked the idea of Orihime accepting what he was apparently offering…and found he had absolutely no idea…I mean sure he kind of found himself wanting a pack…but he was pretty sure that was the hunter in him…he wasn't sure how he, Ichigo the human/shinigami felt about it…

Orihime had closed her eyes and made a face as if she was concentrating really hard on something…it was honestly adorable to watch as her face scrunched up more and more and her hands fisted.

"Uh…um…Orihime…I uh…don't think its working…" Ichigo finally said after watching what he assumed was the girls attempt to accept his reiatsu into herself.

Orihime huffed as she relaxed a look of disappointment on her face "Am…am I not doing it right? Oh!" she started to say only to gasp as she was suddenly shoved into Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo blinked down at Orihime before his head snapped up to were Kisuke still had his hand up from pushing the girl and growl echoing from his throat. He would have rushed the other for touching her, if she wasn't currently in his arms safe and sound.

"Try it out loud Orihime-chan from there!" Kisuke encouraged with a bright smile on his face.

Orihime blinked up at Ichigo a light blush on her cheeks "Okay! Um..um…Ichigo-kun!" she started shakily.

"Uh…yes Orihime-chan?" Ichigo almost hesitantly replied.

Orihime turned a bright smile at him before saying "I um I accept! I'll be part of your pack so um I accept you're reiatsu!"

Ichigo felt his eye's widen as a hiss escaped him and the reiatsu that had been withering around the room rose up before it crested like a wave and rushed towards Orihime and Ichigo in a blinding wave. Orihime let out a loud gasp as the wave rushed over her burying her face in Ichigo's chest at the sensations that flooded her system.

**See Chapter 2B on AFFN**

The rest of the group looked on as the girl squirmed and clung to the substitute shinigami. "Orihime! Are you alright?" Uryu questioned worriedly as he felt the reiatsu invade the girl's system.

When the girl released a loud gasp and flung her head back the quincy felt his cheeks flush at the sight of the girl who was now being supported by Ichigo her own legs seeming to have given out on her. After a few heart beats the girl seemed to come back to herself and with a gulp she blinked shaking her head before taking unsteady step away from the orange haired boy.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked in a gruff voice his eyes having shifted to an eerie gold as he watched the girl reluctantly allowing her to slip from his grasp.

Orihime blinked her chocolate colored eyes up at him a deep blush staining her cheeks as she panted hard trying to catch her breath before swallowing and nodding her head slowly before saying "I'm…I'm okay…" her blush deepening at how husky her voice was.

"Well that was fascinating!" Kisuke said patting Orihime's shoulder happily.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Kisuke's touching the girl but oddly enough he didn't feel the need to hurt the other male anymore at their close proximity. Tilting his head to the side he tried to figure out why it was okay now when it hadn't been before…and after searching for a bit he felt his eyes widen at the answer he found.

There deep inside him he felt an echo of…something…he wasn't sure what it was but if he had to guess he'd guess it was his…well hunter side. It sent him a wave of reassurance that their female could now protect herself. He blinked his once again chocolate colored eyes as the word's 'Their Female' echoed threw his mind almost ominously.

"Now that that's out of the way I'm sure you lot are ready to head out!" Kisuke announced jumping to the top of the gate and taping his cane against it.

Uryu frowned as he slowly pulled his gaze from his busty friend to glare at the blond haired man who was grinning like a fool. "Don't you think rushing in now would be rash? We don't know what the 'bonding' has done to Orihime, for all we know it could affect the way she fights and then she wouldn't know what to do in the middle of one."

The raven finished making quotation marks in the air as he said the word bonding before adjusting his glasses and crossing his arms over his chest. His steel blue eyes narrowed angrily at the man he was practically growling at. His eyes snapped open wide in surprise as a tanned arm suddenly wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into an equally tanned chest.

"She'll be fine Ishada, with our reiatsu she will only grow stronger." A husky voice whispered into his ear sending unexpected shivers racing down his spine.

Pulling himself free and whirling around Uryu shook off his shock to glare at the smirking Ichigo who was watching him with amusement in those chocolate orbs of his. "Stay away from me Kurosaki!" he growled out narrowing his eyes at the other male.

Chad fought the urge to chuckle at the scene playing out in front of him. He was sure Ishida would not be pleased with his amusement at the others expense. The dark haired giant felt that this was going to be a conmen scene from now on…and he felt an unexpected pang some where in his chest as he suddenly felt almost…left out…which was odd as he was sure he was not being left out at all...

He lifted a dark eyebrow as he felt the reiatsu that had receded at the claiming of Orihime slowly return. It was odd feeling it rub up against his own, almost like it was a kitten seeking attention. The giant wondered as he saw the Quincy tense, most likely at the reiatsu returning to him as well, what would it feel like if he accepted the reiatsu into himself.

Ichigo licked his lips before smirking at the glairing dark haired male before laughing softly and turning to Kisuke who had just been watching the group a look of amusement also on his own face. "Well clog and hat lets get this on with already, Rukia has been kept waiting long enough.

Kisuke nodded his head before saying "Right you are right you are, alright everyone here we go."

Taping his cane once more he began opening the gate before saying. "Alright kiddies your going to have approximately four minuets to get threw this portal to the Soul Society, I can't keep it open any longer then that. And do keep in mind not to use your reiatsu while in the tunnel if you want to live, so Ichigo if you don't mind reign it in for a bit will you? I'm sure Ishada and Sado will be fine for just four short minuets!"

Ichigo growled even as he forcefully pulled his reiatsu back into himself, he was fighting his very new instincts but knew that he had to do this and that the others would be fine for four minuets…probably.

Letting out a deep breath he rushed forward as the gate finished opening the rest of the group raced after him for now focusing on the only thing that mattered. Getting to Soul Society safely.

The End.

sorry for taking so long to update everyone….but I have to say I'm supper happy with the result of this chapter I had a lot of fun with it hope everyone like it! I'll get the next chap up as soon as possible. 'runs away ignoring all the questions she's probably stirred up with this chapter'

Japanese Translations:

Iie - no

Please leave me a review I'd love to hear from you guys/gals, flames will be ignored.

AFF Extra Chapter: 2B - The Claiming of Orihime

Jan 2.0: Ish very busy right now will get back to us when she can


	3. Soul Society

The Hunter

This took a lot longer then I wanted it too…and I haven't dropped any of my other stories I promise guys!

Note: This story is not all romance, there will be plenty of action as I spin the Bleach world around on its axis

**Warnings:** this is a harem fic, with multiple parings both M/F and M/M…with the possibility of F/F in the further (haven't decided yet) so yeah while there won't be anything more then some petting over here there will be male on male kissing and such in the future so if that doesn't interest you you might not want to continue reading. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing more then my own creativity, I have no association with the creators of Bleach.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Soul Society – Chapter 3

Ichigo raced threw the dark tunnel fighting his instincts that were raging at him about how he needed to protect his 'pack'…according to them they were practically naked without his reiatsu and now that they were having to deal with the Kototsu chasing them. He wanted to kill it, something that he couldn't do according to Yoruichi…but apparently his inner hunter disagreed and was snapping and snarling at him in anger at his lack of attention to the others.

Orihime raced behind the others her eyes constantly shifting to look behind her. Her feet felt lighter then she had ever felt them and she knew that if she wanted she could race along side Ichigo with no problem. The new reiatsu within her that had at first felt foreign and odd was slowly blending with her own natural and the two were shifting together.

She could feel it changing more then her reiatsu, it was an odd feeling. It wasn't like it was making her loose who she was, but more like it was taking traits she hadn't know she had and enhancing them making them stronger. For example she had always been caring, but now she knew that she would make anyone who hurt those she cared about pay. Before she would have been upset but would have hesitated on what to do, but now she knew there would be no hesitation any who came against her pack would face her wrath.

It was odd thinking of her friends like that, she wondered if it was as odd for Ichigo-kun? Ichigo-kun was another odd point, she would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she had a crush on him for the longest time. But now he was so much more then just her friend and crush. He was the leader, the one who would take care of the pack. He was the alpha male, and for now she was the alpha female.

She wasn't sure how she would react when Rukia was brought back into the group. Would she feel the need to fight for her place? She honestly wasn't sure, and that worried her just a bit…but for now she had other things to worry about…like the Kototsu behind them. She knew that any wrong step could send any one of her pack mates danger, and that was why she was brining up the rear instead of racing beside her alpha.

She would guard the rear, as the other members of their pack were weak and unguarded. She would not allow them to fall behind, already Ishada was lagging be hind the walls around them seemed more alive then they should. "You okay Uryu-kun?" the bubbly girl asked with a smile on her face.

Ishada glanced at the girl he was now running beside, he wasn't happy with her bringing up the rear of the group. Even if the more over protective Kurosaki seemed to not notice, no that didn't make since he had to have noticed he simply didn't show any reaction. "I'm fine Orihime-chan, you should go up alongside Sado-kun." The raven haired male said adjusting his glasses.

Orihime smiled to herself, he was trying to protect her. That pleased the new side of her she was just getting used to…but…"Its fine Uryu-kun, right now this is my place if I went anywhere else I wouldn't feel comfortable." She said with a bright smile.

Ishada frowned at her reply "I don't understand, why would you not feel comfortable?" he asked confusion evident in his voice.

Orihime chuckled under her breath and said "I think it has to do with Ichigo's reiatsu blending with mine. I feel like this is were I belong right now."

Ishada scowled at Ichigo's back, this was his fault. He knew it was a bad idea to just allow the reiatsu of a hollow, and that's what it was regardless of the fancy name they gave it, to mingle with Orihime's own. Now she felt like she didn't deserve to be anywhere but in the back of the group!

Orihime blinked as Ishada's face took on a red tint and he put on a burst of speed to catch up with Ichigo. _Oh dear…I hope he doesn't get into a fight with our alpha…this is not the right place for a dominance battle…_ She thought to herself frowning as she continued to race along…now if only she could figure out what a dominance battle was?

Ichigo hissed as he continued to fight his raging…well he supposed that calling it a hunter would be appropriate…what ever it was it was mad as hell at him, he had two unbounded pack mates. While his bonded mate was guarding the rear, and thus protecting the unbounded one's from this place his hunter still insisted that their reiatsu should be washing the other two encouraging them to accept bonding.

He was brought out of his inner struggle when Ishada finally made his way along side the orange haired youth. He couldn't stop himself from snarling at the raven haired boy as he snapped out "Get back in line Uryu!" his voice gruff with restraint.

Ishada frowned and said "You are not my boss shinigami! Or should I call you a hunter? Or better yet a hollow! That's all you are! Look at what you've done! Are you proud that Orihime now feels like she can't be anywhere but the rear of the group? How has this bonding helped her!"

Ichigo growled as his inner hunter became quite at the words of the other. He swung bright gold eyes to face Ishada's own steel blue and barring his teeth growled again before he could pull himself in, they could fight later there was no time for that now. "She's taking the position of second guard you fool, only the second strongest of the pack holds that place so shut the hell up!" he growled out before swinging his gaze back to the light shining at the end of the tunnel that was growing ever closer.

Uryu froze mid step in shock as his brain tried to process this information. He blinked as he found himself being slung over Sado's shoulder when he failed to move for too long. "Hey! Put me down! I can walk on my own!" the now blushing boy exclaimed in embarrassment.

"No time…" was Chad's calm response never missing a step even with his added burden.

Orihime smiled softly too herself, it was good that Chad had reacted so fast…she wasn't sure what she would have done if Uryu was still in the same spot when she reached him. It was also nice that the other members of their pack were so close, she hoped they could grow even closer. They would need that closeness in the coming battles, Rukia's life depended on their strength.

Ichigo let out a sigh as he crossed over the threshold that led out of the tunnel and into the heart of Soul Society. At least…it was supposed to lead them to the heart of the Soul Society…instead he felt his eye twitch as he stared down at the village sprawled out…below him…."FUCKKKKKK!" he growled as he began to fall towards the ground various yells echoing from behind him as the others emerged from the tunnel.

Snarling he flipped feet over head before narrowing his eyes at the two members of his pack that were unprotected, and released the reiatsu that had been building up over the last four minuets causing a blinding flash to light up the already bright sky temporarily blinding anyone who might be looking.

Uryu wasn't paying attention to anything other then the ground rapidly rushing up towards them when the flash of reiatsu hit. His eyes snapped shut on reflex to protect them from the bright light even as he felt the reiatsu catch him from were he had fallen from Sado's grip upon the sudden drop.

The reiatsu shifted around him sending shivers up and down his spine as it wound around him. He shuddered at the feel of the reiatsu a biting his bottom lip to keep from make a sound before the reiatsu relented and pulled back to what the raven haired boy had become used to in the past few hours.

Sado himself was caught up in the reiatsu with a unexpected grunt. He panted as the reiatsu rubbed up and down his back almost in a soothing way. Even as it sent unexpected shivers racing south for him. Still panting he cracked open his eyes as he climbed to his feet somewhat unsteadily from were he'd been placed on the ground.

Blinking unsteadily Ishada focused on were Ichigo had landed as if he hadn't just fallen a good fifty plus feet. Scowling he opened his mouth to yell at the shinigami before his blue eyes widened. "ORIHIME!" he finally managed to get out as he watched the girl speed toward the ground.

With a bright smile she flipped and landed gracefully on her toes, with Yoruichi landing just as gracefully on her head. "Hai Ishada-kun?" she asked brightly.

Ishada shook his head gulping at the rapid changes that were already so visible after the girl had bound herself to Ichigo…it was mind blowing…and scary, if this was only the first of the changes then would she still be herself? What if she changed so completely they couldn't recognize her?...

Ichigo was meanwhile having an inner struggle, he hadn't thought his reiatsu would change Orihime so much, but he could tell it was…hell he could feel it changing her. Subtle changes for the most part, muscles shifting and strengthening in ways that would normally take years of harsh training to accomplish, eye sight, hearing, smell, and touch were all sharpening. He could feel how thrilled she was at how much more vibrant things were becoming.

And that was another thing, he could feel her feelings. It was kind of like they were connected by wires and those wires relayed things from her to him constantly. It should have been confusing, it wasn't. He could separate her from him with no trouble at all…and while he could feel her she couldn't feel him. Of that he was sure too…he even knew what he needed to do to send her his…his what? Feelings? Thoughts? He wasn't sure…it was confusing to say the least.

He was brought out of his reserve by Uryu suddenly asking "Were is everyone?" as he adjusted his glasses and scanned the area. It was littered with rundown buildings, and shacks the streets were empty save the dust kicked up by the landing of the group.

Ichigo frowned as he ran his own narrowed gaze around the area. He could feel the pulsing reiatsu of the residents even if he couldn't see them. "They are here…just not here…are you sure this is the Soul Society?" he mumbled frowning to himself.

"I wonder why? Why would anyone hide when there's a sudden burst of reiatsu that isn't like anything they've ever encounter?" Yoruichi said with snort before running yellow eyes narrowly over the group.

"No we are definitely in Soul Society, more specify the Rukon district." the black cat added twitching long whiskers in agitation.

As Yoruichi began to elaborate on the structure of Soul Society Ichigo narrowed his eyes on the section were the rough dirt roads turned into pristine paved stone. Without saying anything he shot off towards the area his gaze narrowed.

Yoruichi stopped mid word to yell angrily "Stop! You can't just run up to the gate! You'll be killed!"

Ichigo blinked before vaulting backwards on his next step even as a giant wall came crashing down from the sky kicking up a cloud of dust. As he shook his head to keep the dust from his eyes he hissed as a voice spoke from over him.

"Well well, its been a long time since anyone tried to pass threw the spirit gates without a travel permit, and I don't get many guests these days." The voice said drawing all eyes to the giant of a man standing before them. "So welcome to you little man." The man added looking down the bridge of his nose at Ichigo.

Without warning the man swung an ax that was bigger then Ichigo down causing a small crater and kicking up dust. "Whenever your ready give it all you've got, and good luck." The giant of a man said with a smirk.

"That is Jidanbo, the guard of this gate chosen from the very best." Yoruichi supplied as everyone stared a the large man.

"And how exactly are we supposed to defeat someone like that?" Uryu asked with a scowl.

"With cunning and skill, first we must decide on a strategy, Ichigo…" Yoruichi called out only to stop mid sentence as Ichigo cracked his neck one way and then another and his reiatsu pulsed around Chad and Uryu almost as if keeping them back. Orihime ran narrowed eyes over the giant standing firmly beside the two unclaimed males.

Ichigo let his narrowed gaze roll up to meet Jidanbo's his lips lifting a bit even as the giant swung his as towards the orange haired shinigami substitute.

The End.

Oo I feel kind of mean eanding it here after so long…as an apologie I'll add a bit of an excert of a future scean below…hehe hopefully it won't be that long before my next update.

Japanese Translations:  
Hai – yes

Bleach Terms (from the wiki):

Kototsu – the Dangai's equivalent to a street sweeper. The Kototsu appears once every seven days to cleanse the area - killing anyone and everything that makes contact with it - to assure that no one can loiter and take advantage of the time distortion

Dangai - an isolated space which is surrounded by numerous stacked-up layers of time's current, can be used to journey to and from Soul Society (I put this one here because I mention it in the Kototsu description…I didn't call it that in my storry…just the dark tunnel…'giggles')

**Extra as apology:**

Ishada sighed as he let the hot water run over him. Today had to have been the craziest day ever…all he wanted to do was finish his shower then go get some much needed rest.

A shiver ran down his back and he placed his palms against the tiled shower wall bracing himself with a sigh.

**End Extra**…not much but…it does make one wonder…'giggles'

Please leave me a review I'd love to hear from you guys/gals, flames will be ignored.

AFF Extra Chapter: None

Jan 2.0: Ish very busy right now will get back to us when she can


	4. Jindabo

The Hunter

Tada! See that wasn't a very long wait at all was it? :D

Note: This story is not all romance, there will be plenty of action as I spin the Bleach world around on its axis

**Warnings:** this is a harem fic, with multiple parings both M/F and M/M…with the possibility of F/F in the further (haven't decided yet) so yeah while there won't be anything more then some petting over here there will be male on male kissing and such in the future so if that doesn't interest you you might not want to continue reading. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing more then my own creativity, I have no association with the creators of Bleach.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Jindabo – Chapter 4

"Ichigo!" Uryu exclaimed as the giant ax impacted the ground kicking up a cloud of dust that blocked the view of the orange haired shinigami substitute.

"Ha! No more spiky head!" Jindabo exclaimed as he felt his ax sink into the ground.

"Wha!?" the giant of a man exclaimed as the smoke cleared to reveal Ichigo perched on his ax.

"Are you done yet? Cause I don't have time to play with you." Ichigo said in an almost lazy voice as he drew his sword from were it rested on his back and pointed the blade at Jindabo's face.

Jindabo scowled "I just have to use more force!" he suddenly exclaimed putting his free hand under his shirt and drew out a second ax identical to the first one which he promptly swiped at the orange head with.

Ichigo clicked his tongue as he back flipped off his perch to land a short distance away resting his blade on his shoulder "Sorry I'm going to have to destroy those, can't have you waving them around like that now can we?" he said with narrowed eyes even as Jindabo reared back with both of his giant weapons.

Shaking his head as he was ignored Ichigo took his sword from his shoulder and with a flip of his wrists intercepted, and shattered the incoming ax's much to the shock of Jindabo. "My…my ax's! My beautiful ax's!" Jindabo cried out even as his eyes teared up and he turned into a giant sobbing mess.

Ichigo blinked and looking a little sheepish said "Look ah, sorry I could have destroyed only one I guess…my bad?" clearly at a loss of how to deal with the sudden change in his opponents attitude.

With a few more snuffles Jindabo placed his giant hands on Ichigo's shoulders almost swallowing the smaller male in them. "No no, your not bad. You care about your opponent, I'm being a big baby over a couple of old ax's." he said in a teary voice.

Standing up he slapped his cheeks before saying "Look at me bawling like a big baby, I'm a failure as a man! I'm a loser a big looser. You beat me as a gate keeper and as a man!"

Looking down he sniffled once more before saying "It has been three hundred years since I became the keeper of the Hakutomon gate,, and in all those years never have I lost a challenge. Or allowed anyone to pass this way. I thought the day would never come but you are the first man to defeat me."

Wiping his face with his knuckles he straitened up and said "Therefore I Jindabo grant you passage threw the Hakutomon gate."

Ichigo blinked and said "really?...Cool!" with a big grin. The group gathered around Ichigo, his reiatsu having let up a bit now that he didn't see Jindabo as a threat as they watched with astonishment as Jindabo lifted the heavy gate into the air only to freeze and begin shaking.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed immediately as he said "Whats wrong Jindabo?" before edging around the giants a low growl echoed from the orange haired youth. "Who is that?" he hissed his gaze focused on the silver haired man slowly approaching them from the other side of the gate.

"That's Ichimaru Gin, caption of the third squad…." Jindabo replied in a shaky voice, fear clearly evident.

Ichigo felt his lips pull away from his teeth as his reiatsu pressed back forcing the others back a step at its sudden intensity. Even as the silver haired man said "Oh not good."

Jindabo cried out as his left arm suddenly started bleeding profusely falling limply to his side. This let the gate slam down on to the giant's shoulder forcing him to his knees.

"Jindabo!" Ichigo said with hiss.

"Being a guardian of the gate doesn't mean you open the gate, if you loose then you die." Gin said with his cold voice making Jindabo shiver even as Ichigo fought with himself.

He wanted to rush the low life, attacking an unarmed opponent was one of the lowest things a person could do. But if he did that he would be leaving those behind him open to possible sneak attacks. And if he went to them he'd be showing the enemy just how much they meant to him, possibly making them an even bigger target. SO he settled for snarling at the silver haired man.

"oh scayryyyyy." Gin said holding out a short sword.

"And what are you going to do with that dagger? Throw it at us?" Ichigo growled out his voice dropping to a low baritone as he fought himself.

"This is in fact my zanpakuto. Impale him Shinso!" Gin suddenly exclaimed as he released an incredible amount of reiatsu.

Ichigo quickly blocked the blade rapidly approaching with his sword but was unfortunately thrown back by the force of it knocking Jindabo back in the process, which had the effect of letting the gate slide closed.

"Bye bye" Gin taunted as the gate slammed down hiding him from their view.

Ichigo snarled in frustration before turning his gaze to the giant Jindabo sprawled out on the ground. Shaking his head the orange haired male directed his steely gaze to Orihime "Can you help him?" he asked in a gravely voice. Sure he had attacked him but in the end Jindabo had tried to help them, so it was the least he could do to try and help him out.

Orihime nodded and said "Hai!" even as she bounced over to the fallen man to run a critical eye over his wounds.

"Looks like we have company." Uryu said adjusting his glasses as he watched a crowed spill from the seemingly empty houses to crowed around the group in a large circle.

Ichigo ground his teeth together even as he walked forward putting himself between the crowd and his…what ever they were at this point. Pointing his sword at the crowd he growled out "Oi what do you lot want now? Tiered of hiding from the big bad ryoka?"

An elderly man separated from the crowed and raised his hands in front of him "We don't want to fight you, we want to thank you." He said with a smile.

Ichigo blinked completely taken aback and said "Wha…thank me?" completely confused.

"Hai, many shinobi who come threw look down on those of us of the Rukongai district. Jindabo is different he treats us kindly and is always polite. We thank you for protecting him." The old man said with a smile.

Ichigo blinked as he rested his sword on his shoulder, he didn't know how to react to that. The human part of him was embarrassed by the praise, the…not human part of him was wary of the crowed of strangers. They seemed friendly enough but that part of him didn't trust them.

As if sensing his unease the old man said "I'm the elder here, sort of the leader can I offer you lodging for your stay?"

Ichigo hissed under his breath, a place to rest would be nice…they needed to regroup and figure out what they were going to do…and more then that he had the overwhelming need to inspect the others and make sure there wasn't some unseen harm that he had missed. But he didn't know this guy…and he wasn't sure he could trust them…

It was at that moment that Orihime announced happily "Yep! I can definitely heal this!" thumping her chest with a closed fist and a big grin for the crowed that gasped and exclaimed happily even as she turned her full attention to the out giant raising her hands out in front of her without hesitation she called "Soten Kisshun, I reject!"

With a blinding flash a part of her flower pins snapped off and formed a glowing shield like area around the wound on the giants arm and slowly healed the wound. Whipping her brow when she was done Orihime sighed happily to herself at a job well done.

"You seem to be more confident today Orihime!" a small voice said happily from her side.

Smiling down at the tiny fairy like girl Orihime said "Hai I feel more confident Shun'o." the bubbly girl replied with a smile as the fairy returned to her hair clips.

Turning bright eyes to the crowed Orihime gave them a thumbs up and said "All done!"

With a rush of gasps the crowed rushed to surround the giant and inspect him with their own eyes. Orihime narrowed her eyes as her gaze turned to were Uryu and Chad were standing just outside the circle of people. Without giving a second thought to the impulse she bounced over to stand between the two males and the large group of people.

Uryu adjusted his glasses and said "We do not need protection Orihime-chan!...not that we don't appreciate the thought right Chad-san?"

Chad bit his lip and said "I…don't mind…" in his usual quit way.

Uryu sweat dropped at this and opened his mouth only for Ichigo's gruff voice to cut off whatever he might have said "Is this place close? I'd like to get off the streets for now." The orange harried youth said his narrowed gaze tracing the path between the group of people and the others.

Nodding the elder said "Hai, its right this way."

…time skip…

The group had had a small but good supper as they settled into the lodging. Which turned out to be a small empty house. The biggest room was the living room that also acted as a kitchen and dinning area curtsey of the fire pit set in the middle of it. The elder had left the group to their own devises a bit ago after having talked to Yoruichi about the whereabouts of someone named Kukaku Shiba.

After a brief discussion Yoruichi had disappeared somewhere, and Ichigo didn't really care were the cat had gone too. He was fairly happy at the moment Orihime was curled up beside him her head resting on his shoulder a small smile on her face as she relaxed against her alpha.

Across from him Chad said quietly while Uryu seemed agitated as he kept adjusting his glasses. He didn't like how close Orihime and Ichigo were to each other. He liked the way the shinigami's reiatsu seemed to be petting him even less. It left him feeling riled up and out of sorts.

Chad let out a loud sigh and slowly lifted himself to his feet. Ichigo hummed as the dark haired male ambled around the fire pit they were sitting around to stand in front of him. Ichigo lifted his amber eyes up to meet the dark gaze of the other.

"Ichigo…you know I've got your back…" The tall youth began. Ichigo nodded as the other continued "I've been thinking about it…and I think it would be best if I accepted your reiatsu."

"WHAT! Why would you do a thing like that!" Uryu huffed standing up and stomping his foot in agitation.

Ichigo hissed at the unruly quincy but before he could say anything Chad spoke up again "We're here to rescue Rukia, if I accept this then I'll be able to help more…" was his simple response that left Uryu speech less even as he watched the awkward taller teen place his hands on Ichigo's shoulders.

Orihime scooted away a bit giving the two at least a bit more of an illusion of promise. Clearing his throat Chad took a deep breath even as Ichigo's arms rose so his hands rested lightly on the others hips. With a gulp the tanned male said in a some what shaky voice. "I will be part of your pack, Ichigo….I will take your reiatsu."

Ichigo growled as his reiatsu that had been surrounding them swarmed forward. Chad grunted and fell to his knees and fell forward so his head was resting in the other male's chest. Resting his hands on the back of his shaggy head Ichigo petted it reassuringly.

**See Chapter 4B on AFFN**

Uryu stared red face as Chad's head feel back and he arched his back as the reiatsu finally settled around them. Orihime hummed happily even as Ichigo pulled the other male forward to rest on him once more. Petting his head reassuringly Ichigo pinned red faced quincy to the spot with his golden gaze.

Uryu huffed and scrambling to his feet turned away from the embarrassing scene before him and said "I'm going to get a shower first…" and marching off to the small shower room.

Ichigo hummed absently as his eyes returned to their normal warm brown and he turned his gaze back down to Chad. Chad shifted on his knees uncomfortably before saying "Can I…go first Uryu-kun?...I need to clean up…." Shifting his gaze away from the now frozen Uryu.

"…H…Hai…."Uryu managed to stutter out even as he faced the wall in an attempt to hide his scarlet face.

The End.

Anddd cut and print! Chapter four is done! I hope everyone liked it, there were several noticeable differences starting here, I left out the kid that was a parrot for example. He just didn't seem relevant to my plot (sorry kid), and I also left out the boar riders.

I wanted a bit more plot development and felt like they didn't quit put me were I wanted to be. I hope everyone's cool with that! Xd

Bleach Terms (from the wiki):

Ryoka – what soul society calls those not aligned with them, basically its what they call invaders

And I don't think I used any new Japanese…if there's something you don't understand feel free to poke me and I'll do my best to help you :D

AFF Extra Chapter: 4B - The Clamming of Chad

Jan 2.0: Ish very busy right now will get back to us when she can


End file.
